


Trying to Get It All

by ImNotGonnaGetTired



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dominance, F/M, MSR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGonnaGetTired/pseuds/ImNotGonnaGetTired
Summary: Mulder and Scully fool around.  No particular time or place other than in a hotel room while on a case.





	Trying to Get It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. I don't know if I got all the Tags right. I'm not sure M/S would interact this way during lovemaking but in my stories they do. Mild dominance. I tend to overthink my fics and never post them so this time I just went with it so, hopefully, there aren't too many typos or grammatical issues. I may do another chapter eventually.
> 
> I had a reminder of this position recently via an old flash drive I had laying around. Had to write it LOL

I knock lightly on the door that connects our rooms. I don't wait for an answer before opening it and stepping through. There could be no mistaking the tension we felt today. I need him inside me and he needs to be there. Since Mulder and I began fucking there's hardly been a day when we haven't succumbed to the pleasure of loving each other. 

I've stepped it up tonight, though, and when Mulder sees my chartreuse bra and panty set his cock grows harder and longer and I grow wetter admiring it. His eyes sweep over me and I feel like I might dissolve in a puddle of lust. He moans a little as he admires my heels. Matched to what little I have on, I assume the color pleases him. 8 1/2 inches of Mulder, pressed hard against light-grey boxers pleases me, that's for sure. 

Without waiting I walk to him and his arms come around me pulling me in close for a kiss, lifting me slightly. Mulder's strength makes me dizzy as our tongues duel, skin against skin, mouth pressed deeply to eager mouth. 

I'm put down on my feet again and Mulder pulls me over to a chair, sitting while I stand. I'm shaking as he kisses me again and dips his fingers under the elastic of my panties and into my slick folds. His other hand releases a breast from my lacy bra and his teeth tease the nipple to a hard peak. He moves to do the same to the other until both breasts are free, pushed up and held aloft by the small scrap of material. "Mulder..." I whisper. I'm already beyond the point of foreplay. I need him inside me.

His fingers stroke my wet folds teasingly, ghosting lightly over my eager clit before retreating. I take this to mean he's going to fuck me now so I slide my panties off and kick them aside. Mulder has removed his boxers and his cock, as always, is a marvelous sight to behold. "Christ," I whisper. 

"Turn around," he instructs and I obey numbly. Whatever he wants, I want. His knees come together and he pulls me onto his lap, my legs outside of his. When he opens them with his own my heart rate triples. I'd spend every minute of every day with open legs if Mulder wanted me to.

My body falls back against his, my back to his chest as I watch his hand sneak between my thighs again, touching me, stroking me as I recline against him, fully exposed and helpless to his caresses. 

My hand reaches up to bury itself in his hair as he touches me in the most intimate way. 

I'm thinking I may not last to feel him slip inside me when he speaks again. 

"Up," he says and I wonder for a moment what he needs me to do. "Your feet, up, on my thighs." Oh God. 

I'm not trying to argue but "Mulder, I'll hurt you," springs forth anyway, knowing these stiletto heels won't do his beautiful thighs any good. "It's OK," he says, "I want you to ride me deep, Scully." 

His strong hands encircle my waist helping to lift me as I put my right shoe on his left thigh and my left on his right, squatting above his cock. He doesn't wait but guides his cock to my dripping wet hole and I sink down on it with a shout. "Oh God!!" This position is too good, he's too deep, so big, I can hardly get all of him inside me. 

"Yeah, Scully, Come on... ride it," he encourages. The exquisite feel of him pole-hard inside me is more than I can bear. I push down needing more of him, feeling myself losing what little control I had when I walked into his room... but, if I let myself go entirely we'll be spending the night in the ER. I shift all my weight on to the balls of my feet to spare him my heel point and cry out sharp and loud. 

The new position brings him even deeper inside me and his hard length catches that spot that begins and ends me. I die a little with each press downward.

"Yeah, Scully, you're so fucking beautiful... ride me... deeper. Deeper..." His hands on my waist push my hips down. I'm balanced precariously, legs shaking as I endeavor to impale myself on the long length of him using only the balls of my feet for leverage. 

"Come here," my partner says and wraps one hand around each of my arms above the elbow, steadying me a bit. I imagine what I must look like right now, arms captive behind my back, legs spread open so very wide as I bounce and moan on Mulder's thick cock, breasts silhouetted by the delicate yellow lace. I want to stay here forever... 

"Tighter..." I mumble... "hold me... tighter." Every press of Mulder inside me sends me slipping closer to the edge. He's managed to find a way to get himself pressed against that tiny spot that steals my sanity, that place so deep inside and so elusive... the one that makes me thrust deep and hard and wild... yet all the while asking me to balance on a razor's edge. His hands close around my arms tighter and I know he won't let me go. 

Mulder's tongue slides over the back of my arms and he bites my flesh gently, sucking and kissing me, pressing his open mouth against the ivory skin of my back. My body falls forward a bit as I try to get him where I need him, to hasten the rush of pleasure I feel building, but he pulls me close to him again. "Sit up straight when you're riding my cock..." he commands in a dark whisper. My back straightens obediently and my head falls back toward his shoulder as I strain to reach the peak. 

I'm trembling now, sweat-soaked and moaning; body and mind at the precipice when that gravelly voice whispers another command, one that leaves me reeling. 

"Wait," he says, then "stand up." 

"No..." I beg, the last thing I want in the world is to feel him slide out of me. But he's already pulled out and gently guided me to stand on the floor in front of him, emptier now than I ever thought I could feel. Like lightening he disappears into the bathroom and is back before I can figure out why he's not inside me anymore. 

"Towels," he says folding one over each leg as he sits back down. With equal speed I turn around and with his help mount his body again, placing each of my feet squarely, now, on his strong thighs. 

He's folded the towels into thick squares under each heel point and I nearly come when he allows me to sink down on him again. I cry out loudly and with my full balance and both feet fully underneath me now I begin to ride him hard and deep... 

I cry out again with wild abandon as he captures both of my arms, now, with just one of his, holding them both in the bend of one strong elbow so his other hand can snake around and... 

"Oh God!!" His finger rubs my clit so softly, gently as I pound insistently down on him, pushing and straining to get every inch inside, my back ramrod straight. 

"Good girl," he praises. "Ride it deep, come on, take all of it... come on..." 

Another anguished cry as he rubs my clit with two fingers now, teasing and stroking around and around in soft counterpoint to my desperate fucking. I imagine that might be me shouting but he feels so good inside me I couldn't swear to anything. Maybe I've lost my mind and I only think I'm shouting when I'm already dead and gone... killed by pleasure. 

I fall back hard on my heels and Mulder's cock sinks into a place so deep, so good I can do nothing but cry out and hope he's in one piece when I'm done with him. "Yeah," he whispers "come on..." 

I pivot down wildly no longer afraid I'll hurt him and I feel the scintillating pleasure grow. I'm sure it must be me shouting now cause he's begun smacking my clit gently but firmly with those long, strong fingers on the down stroke. 

"Yeah, come on... that's it, Scully, you're going to get it all aren't you? Every last inch..." 

I'm crying now, soft sobs broken on waves of utter delight as I fill myself to the brim again and again with Mulder's hard cock, feeling the reward of his tantalizing smack every time I force that thick hard steel further up into the depths of my body. 

I'm squirming madly now, angling him right. there. where. I. need. him. as his fingers pluck and tickle and flick until the whiteness starts. Another sharp smack against my needy clit and nothing matters anymore but the deep chasm of bliss thundering silently around me, burying me. 

A noiseless scream and my body quakes violently as I find the summit and linger there at the top of the world... as only Mulder can show it to me. In the final moments I collapse and he holds me fast. My feet have slid off his thighs now and the towels fall innocently to the floor as if they haven't just participated in my complete undoing. 

Mulder pushes my hair off my sweat-slicked cheek and kisses me there then lifts my limp body like a ragdoll to the bed. "Hands and knees," he says and I hope elbows and knees will be good enough because it's all I have to offer, still shaking and breathless as I am. 

It must be better than good enough because he's barreling hard inside me now his hands holding my hips in a vice grip as he grunts and moans his pleasure. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and swivels up hard as he breaks apart with a forceful shout. Hearing and feeling him cum so hard is almost as good as what he does to me... almost as good. I wonder if he's seen the same top of the world that I've seen, clouds and bright light and nothing for miles around but pleasure. 

My face is buried against the bed now and Mulder has slumped to the floor behind me. We're both panting and cursing softly. It's almost too good between us. 

When Mulder finally joins me up on the bed I make an effort to move the lead weight of my body enough to get a glimpse of his thighs. A little redness, nothing much more than that. I'm relieved and excited knowing we can do this again. I rub one thigh softly. "I could take my heels off next time," I offer. 

"Not a chance," he says definitively. 

I smile. 

After a minute or two spent riding the post-pleasure bliss he moans and reaches for my breasts. His heads swoops down to suck and tease my nipples, tugging the yellow lace down and away so I'm fully free now. "So beautiful," he mumbles against my skin between licks and nibbles. "This color against your skin makes me so fucking hard, Scully." 

He's licking me from belly button to breasts now, long languorous strokes from my big, sexy panther but I'm the one purring. 

"How are you so beautiful?" he murmurs. "Hmmm? How are you so fucking beautiful?" 

My only answer is to grab tight fistfuls of his thick hair and tug upwards until I can see his face. His eyes are pale hazel against the pink of his sex-hot cheeks. I squiggle down the bed to kiss his mouth soul-deep. Mulder's mouth... God help me. I bite and suck his full lips and he returns the favor, devouring my mouth in all the ways I always dreamed he might on all those tedious car rides with the scent and sight of him driving me slowly insane. 

"I want to eat you alive," he tells me before sliding down my body to my breasts again and then further... 

His tongue snakes over my clit once then comes to a hard point and slides deep into my freshly-fucked cunt. His knees are on the floor and mine are pushed back, one strong hand grasping each knee, holding me open again for his pleasure. 

My hands cover his and I help him spread my legs wider. His tongue works in and out like a rougher slicker cock and I feel the hint of another climax taking hold. "Oh, yeah, Mulder..." I beg. "So good, Mulder..." I thrust up into his face and he pushes in hard with his talented tongue. 

Trusting that I will keep myself open wide for him he lets my knees go and buries two fingers inside me dragging them against my front wall, circling and massaging. Crooking them sharply the knuckles now knead against my perineum and I cry out. 

"Is that good, hmmm? You like that?" he asks. 

I cry out again as the point of his knuckles go from the outside of my slick channel to the inside and out again. He's twisting and rubbing them in and out and every nerve-ending in my heated hole is coming alive. 

"Mulder!" I scream out and he knows he's discovered something glorious, so, as only Mulder can, he doubles down with a heated moan, diving in. He sweeps his knuckles in and out and around as he presses down hard against the bottom of my cunt, all the while letting the pads of his fingers stroke that so sensitive front wall. 

He's trying to kill me tonight I think as his eyes catch mine and I see the glint of something that tells me he knows he's got me now and he doesn't intend to let go until I don't know my own name. 

Mulder's hands have always been beautiful but right now they're about to make me cum harder than I ever have in my life. His face moves toward my body again and his tongue nudges my clit softly, rhythmically, as his strong fingers work me, twisting so that my body, like elastic, opens and stretches around his big fingers. 

"Mulder!" I shout again, grabbing his hair now with both fists, my legs still back as I plead with him not to stop, not to ever ever stop this incredible torture. 

"Please..." I beg, 'Oh, please, Mulder... " I'm so wet and so aroused I'm not sure I know what's coming next I only know I want it to get here. He greedily licks his own fingers, tasting and relishing what he's doing to me, and I groan for the loss of the slick roughness of his tongue on my clit. When he indulges me again I slip further into the abyss at the mercy of his determination and his skill. 

Guided by my moans and shouts he drives his knuckles in and out again and again. I'm so wide open now but I only want more and I thrust up against him. His tongue teases me again and I beg louder as his knuckles sweep from side to side at the edge of my opening. 

"Oh God Mulder!!" 

I've never felt anything this good. 

"Yessss," he responds before his tongue dances across my body again with sweet little licks and flicks. When he jiggles his hand back and forth hard as it slips in and out of my twitching hole I only beg harder, praying I can take what I'm asking for. 

His fingers sink deeper inside, all four now, and all four knuckles twist in and out of my slick body, jiggling back and forth, hard and fast, again and again until I shriek and sob it's so good. My cunt tightens like a vice around Mulder's hand and I wonder for a split-second what he must be thinking as he opens me up and spreads me wide... and then I lose my fucking mind. 

Like lightening has struck my body in slow-motion, I'm burning languidly with white-hot pleasure. Each contraction of my greedy body grasps and pulls at him, sucks tight around his strong, sturdy and invading hand, trying to hold him inside, not ever wanting to let him go. 

I thrust up as the most glorious pleasure erupts and rolls through me, wave after unbearable wave as Mulder's hand and tongue fuck me with such exquisite perfection I can do nothing but sob. 

When I've quieted, I look down to see Mulder looking up at me, his hand still tucked tightly inside, moving slowly in and out. "Wow..." he mutters and he looks almost as wondrous as I feel. 

I'm beyond words at this point... the universe having just shared one of her secrets with me and knowing that the only thing I can do at this point is try to pass it on. 

Finding my voice, I say "your turn."


End file.
